


yes or yes

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, inspired by one of our times' scenes as well, inspired by twice's yes or yes as the title suggests, popular guy!chengcheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chengcheng never replies to confession letters, but a certain one caught his eye this time round.





	yes or yes

**Author's Note:**

> here's a full fluff drabble to compensate for the angst in the chasing sunset series, although there might have been some fluff in it, it still is very little so here is a whole bag of fluff to drown yourself in! there will probably be one more fluff drabble posted as compensation unless someone requests for something fluffy (which means there will be more compensation uwu), and some other drabbles written for other pairings too! do leave requests if you would like to see a pairing in a certain concept! enjoy! <3

fan chengcheng never pays attention to confession letters, and he really means it when he throws the assortment of letters in front of xikan, watching different types of envelopes fall right in front of the other boy's face. xikan must think it is bizarre, to find such a massive amount of letters in front of him.

"do you never tidy your locker?" xikan asks, pretty much still dumbstruck as he examines a few envelopes, finger unconsciously going up to trace over the ink (it is a habit).

"most of the times i just push these letters aside and get my books, that's all. at least i stack them up and put them into a corner. those letters aren't all over the place." 

"everyone is so sincere in these letters, you should really read one or two someday," xikan states as he scans through one of the letters, the rose-scented paper spreading the scent quickly. "this person even used a rose-scented paper. and wrote so much stuff about how you always catch her attention even if you're just walking past her class. but she also writes about how she thinks you'll never notice her because she's  _way below your standards_ and because you're mister popular, she will  _never stand a chance._ "

chengcheng's lips only forms into a thin line and he puts his phone away, reaching out to pick a letter but not replying. a folded foolscap paper ends up in his hand and chengcheng tilts his head in both amusement and confusion. amusement because the rest of the letters are ones placed neatly & nicely into pretty shimmery decorated envelopes, but this is just a piece of foolscap paper they use daily in class. confusion because chengcheng is trying to decide if this is just a random piece of paper thrown into his locker or if it is an actual confession letter.

drowning out xikan's blabbering with his feelings, chengcheng opens up the folded paper, looking through the contents of it. 

seeing chengcheng reading a confession letter is a rare sight, so xikan reaches over and snatches the piece of flimsy paper from the former's hands, reading the written words out loud, " _hey cheng. look, i'm going to make this simple for you. i like you. will you be my boyfriend? you got two choices. yes, or yes?_ "

"damn son, i don't think i've ever seen someone so bold and confident in front of our mister popular. this person didn't even write their name down, or state which class they're from." xikan continues after reading out the contents, throwing the letter back to chengcheng, proceeding to rummage through the pile to read another three paragraphs of praises directed towards chengcheng.

mister popular only gets a pen from his bag, writing back a reply:  _that's just one choice. you're selfish, aren't you?_

"what's the point of replying if you don't even know who wrote it to you?" 

"i'll just paste it on my locker," chengcheng answers as he scribbles the words  _dear owner, do reply this letter_ , "hopefully they'll see it, i guess?"

"you're actually doing it?"

"why not? this person is pretty interesting."

* * *

the letter is found under chengcheng's table the next day when he sits down, with xikan still sipping on his milk tea while miraculously telling the former about some idol's departure from their company. he pulls out the foolscap paper from underneath and opens it up, reading the reply given to him: 

_me? selfish? i want to ask myself too, since when was i so selfish? when did i ever want something so eagerly? everyone is surprised at how shameless i am, don't you think i am too? come on, tell me yes. my scenario has definitely became more daring than i thought, but i have to say this plan is quite perfect and it satisfies me. what others say don't really bother me._

_fan chengcheng, it's time to hear your answer. if it's too hard, there are examples to choose from, you know? you don't have to waste your time thinking, this isn't a difficult algebra question! i've prepared these options for you in case you don't know what to choose. please only choose one of the two._

_yes or yes?_

"that is one bold person." xikan states the obvious again, tearing the sticker that is used to seal the letter off, looking at the weird dollar sign design. "but maybe you should reply. this person is really interesting."

"shut up and finish your damn milk tea you made me pay." chengcheng says as he snatches the sticker back. 

"thanks for the free milk tea by the way!"

chengcheng stares at the letter before writing down:  _it's a no._

and he stuffs the letter underneath his table, leaving it there when he is forced out of the classroom by xikan for their break.

* * *

mister popular has to press a finger against his ear to shut out xikan's scream when they enter the classroom from the canteen, and he rushes to get the letter before xikan succeeds. the shorter boy only tiptoes and looks from behind as chengcheng opens up the letter, a new reply written on it.

_i say no to your no. i will respect your choice, but reject your rejection. there is only one answer, mister. the choice is up to you. again, please only choose one of the two._

_yes or yes?_

the taller boy only inhales sharply, cursing under his breath at the person's stubbornness. nevertheless, he writes back:

_do you mean it? are you serious?_

he leaves the letter under his table like previous time, leaving the classroom 10 minutes after dismissal. one of his good friends justin asks him why he stayed back after class and did not go back home with xikan, and chengcheng only replies with "some person wrote me a bizarre confession letter. really trying out to find out who it is." 

justin only hums and tells chengcheng he hopes the latter figures out who the writer is soon, and bids goodbye to him. 

* * *

 

" _do i mean it?_    _do not guess. am i serious?  do not ask. don't give me that unsure side-to-side, cheng. i want a sure up-and-down. there are no letters n & o from now on, i'll erase them from today onwards. there's really no need to think so much, you know? the answer is only yes. you can call me selfish, but you're the one that brings out my selfishness. you make my heart burn, fan chengcheng. to make it really simple for you, whatever you choose, you'll be with me. thought it seems a bit absurd, i'll make sure you never regret._" xikan reads out after class ends the next day, raising an eyebrow at the paragraph of confidence.

"if i don't know who this person is, i can't accept them! do they not get it?" chengcheng complains as he seats himself on justin's table, whining loudly in the middle of the empty classroom.

xikan only nods and sits on justin's chair, looking up at chengcheng, "why not you say yes to the person and see what happens?"

"i'm not saying yes just to find out who it is. this isn't a mystery box thing or something. what if it's one of the assholes pulling a prank on me?" 

"you're so popular, you'll ge- wait, move aside, cheng. i think i see something." xikan nudges chengcheng to move one side, then proceeds to peel off the familiar-looking sticker on justin's table. he examines it for a few seconds then stands up and slams the table, which is all followed by a scream. "chengcheng, it's justin! the sticker on the letter is on his table!"

"don't be silly. someone probably pasted it on his table to mislead us. why would justin ever develop romantic feelings for me? we're just good friends."

the shorter boy bends down to look under justin's table and a whole sheet of stickers is pulled out from underneath within seconds. chengcheng's eyes only widen and he takes the sheet of stickers from xikan's hands, still surprised and shocked. was it really justin? the other boy had never showed signs of feelings for him, only keeping it to the "bro" level. 

"maybe it's really justin! that's why he didn't really come asking about the letter like he does when he sees you collecting love letters! you know how he always wants to read a few letters to laugh at it, but he didn't this time!" 

chengcheng only looks back & forth between xikan and the sheet of stickers, his confused expression still plastered on his face.

is it really justin?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave comments and/or requests!


End file.
